


失误

by youtan



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, 暗巷组 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtan/pseuds/youtan
Summary: 小Cre刺杀部长未遂被酱酱酿酿了的狗血故事……





	1. Chapter 1

01

克莱登斯觉得今夜异常寒冷，也许是因为他现在正坐在床上，赤裸着身体，也许是因为他现在手里正拿着一把短刀，刀尖对准了一个男人的心脏。他的手从未如此颤抖过。

诱惑那些Alpha，然后在床上完成任务。意乱情迷是最好的催化剂，柔弱的Omega也可以变成一件杀人利器。被作践的身体上总是带着那些令人厌恶的羞耻痕迹，这一定程度上缓解了杀人带来的愧疚。他十分清楚，自己绝不是个合格的杀手。因为他至今仍无法对杀人感到麻木。

今晚得手太过容易，克莱登斯对于接下来要做的事情感到不安。帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，名震纽约的黑帮教父，生命将会终结于今晚。

“抬起头来。”

克莱登斯还记得这个看起来十分冷酷的Alpha对他说的第一句话。他当时被绳索拘束着赤裸的身体，被送进卧室之前反复的清洗让他感到难受和脱力，他知道他的脸色一定看起来白得吓人，而且呈现出一种过分瘦弱的病态模样。格雷夫斯并不是第一个对他说这句话的Alpha，但通常，当他把头抬起来之后，会毫不例外地看到Alpha们厌弃鄙夷的眼神，偶尔还会得到一个毫不怜惜的耳光。他无法理解他们的心思，他自认为他并不是一个漂亮的Omega，他瘦得可怕，尤其是长期以来都保持着一个看起来十分愚蠢的发型。但不知道为什么，他总能吸引一些Alpha，尤其是以这样一夜情的方式来接触他需要暗杀掉的对象。他们喜欢蹂躏他，用粗暴的方式，以及言语上的羞辱。他们有各种办法让他流泪，他的哭泣并不全然是逢场作戏，因为总有一些难以忍受的时候。但所幸，这种痛苦通常不会持续很久。酒杯的碎片割破咽喉上的动脉、尖刀扎进心脏、子弹穿过头颅，当压在他身上的Alpha以不同的方式完结生命的时候，克莱登斯终于可以短暂地逃离他们施加给他的痛苦。完成任务之后，他常常不得不光裸着身体，茕行在寒冷的暗夜。他不想披着被他杀死的Alpha们的衣服，他们的气息让他无法忍受。

克莱登斯按照Alpha的命令抬起了头，眼前的Alpha英俊地有些出乎他的意料。四十岁左右的年纪，头发一丝不苟地全部梳向脑后，两鬓有几缕不太明显的白发，看起来冷酷而倨傲。

“看够了吗？”帕西瓦尔轻轻地勾了一下嘴角，似笑非笑地说。

“对不起，先生。”克莱登斯意识到了自己的冒失，红着脸低下了头。他眼角的余光看到帕西瓦尔拿过书桌上放着的短刀，然后踱到了他的身后。

“不许动，也不许回头。”帕西瓦尔冷冷地命令。克莱登斯听到了刃口和刀鞘摩擦的嘶鸣，他知道帕西瓦尔在拔刀。Omega的身体无可抑制地轻轻颤抖起来，帕西瓦尔精明地可怕，他不确定自己的身份是否已经被看穿。

“你在发抖！”帕西瓦尔在察觉到了眼前的Omega身体细微的反应。

“是的，先生。我觉得有点冷。”克莱登斯并没有撒谎。虽然房间里的地热很暖，但之长久地赤裸着接受清洁，让他的身体没有那么快回暖。而紧张和焦虑无疑更加让这种冰凉雪上加霜。

“马上就好，很快结束。”帕西瓦尔说。格莱登斯总觉得他话中有话。或许很快结束的，会是他的生命。听到了刀斩下的风声，克莱登斯紧张地攥紧了拳头。把双手缚在背后的绳索瞬间松开，帕西瓦尔把割断了的绳索随手扔到了一边。

他扶着克莱登斯站了起来，把挂在一旁的大衣披在omega光裸的身体上。

“喝掉它。”帕西瓦尔递给格莱登斯一杯红酒。

克莱登斯很快把酒吞咽下去，不辣，酸涩过后回过来一点甜味。帕西瓦尔很自然地用自己的手帕拭去了男孩唇上的残酒。

“还冷吗？”帕西瓦尔摇晃着手中的威士忌打量着局促地坐在他对面的Omega，冷冷地开口询问。

克莱登斯轻轻地摇了摇头，酒精让他的身体暖了起来，脸也红得更加厉害。

“你应该很清楚，到这里来，是为了什么？”帕西瓦尔开口，声音有一点嘶哑，染上了情欲的味道。

“是的，先生。”克莱登斯小声回答，“请您使用我的身体。”无论多少次，克莱登斯还是会为这样的表达感到羞耻。

“到床上去，躺好。”帕西瓦尔命令。

格莱登斯点了点头。他站起来，把帕西瓦尔的大衣小心翼翼地挂在衣帽架上。他确信自己没有在那件昂贵的衣服上弄出任何一条褶皱，才轻轻地躺在了床上。床单依旧冰冷，格莱登斯小心地把身体蜷缩起来。

格雷夫斯脱掉了西装的马甲，把别再腰上的手枪接下来放在床头柜上。博莱塔92F，克莱登斯看得很清楚——217毫米，0.96千克，初速375米/秒，有效射程50米，15发子弹。

“你没有被标记。”帕西瓦尔摩挲着Omega的性腺，“但并非处子。”

“我很抱歉，先生。”克莱登斯小声说，帕西瓦尔带着薄茧的手指揉按着他的性腺让他的身体变得软绵绵的，又酥又麻的微妙感受顺着脖颈向全身蔓延。

“那一定是一些非常糟糕的经历。”帕西瓦尔用手摩挲着男孩后背的鞭痕。

“是的，先生。”克莱登斯的声音带上了轻微的喘息，他觉得自己的呼吸也变得炽热。

“那么，我们今晚做一些愉快的事情。彻底忘掉它们。”帕西瓦尔含住男孩的嘴唇轻轻地撕咬，双手温柔地在克莱登斯的身上游移，并且极有技巧地挑逗着男孩的身体。

克莱登斯小声呜咽起来，帕西瓦尔的手段太过高明，克莱登斯将指甲掐进手心才能勉强抵挡彻底变得意乱情迷。冰凉的薄唇吻住了男孩温软的嘴唇，并不粗暴，但有些强势。克莱登斯小心翼翼地回应着Alpha的吻。

克莱登斯知道这个过程不会太久。他唇上的药一向能很快见效。

帕西瓦尔昏厥过去了，安静地躺在床上。克莱登斯拔出了帕西瓦尔放在桌上的短刀，刀刃锋利，森寒逼人。

红酒的空杯还放在桌上，温柔的呢喃还响在耳畔，而他立刻就要终结这个他所遇到过的唯一温柔对待他的Alpha的性命。克莱登斯的手在颤抖。他强迫自己忘掉帕西瓦尔看他时那似笑非笑的脸，咬住嘴唇，闭上眼，狠狠地将刀往下捅。

刀尖停在了黑帮教父胸前三指高的地方，克莱登斯的眼泪止不住地往下掉。有一滴顺着帕西瓦尔的鬓角流过。

他今天是注定要失败的，克莱登斯露出了一个苦涩的笑容。他拉开被子，轻轻地给帕西瓦尔盖上，抹了抹脸上的泪水，站起身来。

他打开窗户，夜风刺骨，克莱登斯用双手环抱住自己赤裸的身体。他转头看到了衣帽架上挂着的帕西瓦尔的大衣，取了下来，小心翼翼地披在了身上。烟草的香味混合着Alpha信息素的味道，克莱登斯有些有些贪恋地轻轻嗅了嗅。

他该走了。他下不了手。想到任务失败要承受的刑罚，克莱登斯轻轻颤抖了一下。窗外有人巡逻，克莱登斯已经计算好了跃下去之后可以避开他们视线的落点。他用手抓住窗棂，身体探了出去。

“要离开却不合主人打声招呼，看来你需要重新学习Omega的礼仪，我的男孩。”后腰被枪口抵住，克莱登斯的余光看到床上除了凌乱的被子和一床褶皱，已经没有了帕西瓦尔的身影。

他走不了了。

“对不起，先生。我愿意接受您的惩罚。”克莱登斯叹了口气，等待着他的，是未知的结局。

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

02

分级：NC-17

警告：有拷问和惩罚的BDSM情节！慎入！！！

细韧的蛇鞭抽打在Omega柔软的身体上，舔舐出一条暗红色的血痕。Omega被吊缚的身体轻轻颤抖着，克莱登斯咬住自己的嘴唇，承受着格雷夫斯冷酷的拷问。

帕西瓦尔抬手示意停下，他站起来，走到克莱登斯身边。男孩无力地垂着头，汗水顺着吊缚的铁链往下滴。帕西瓦尔修长冰冷的手指轻轻按在男孩背上新添的鞭痕上，克莱登斯疼得抽气，铁链因为Omega剧烈的颤抖而发出了金属撞击的声响。

“为什么要这样倔强？”帕西瓦尔问正在受着折磨的男孩，轻飘飘的声音让克莱登斯觉得很不真切。

“对不起，先生。”克莱登斯小声说，他嘶哑的声音让帕西瓦尔注意到了男孩干裂出血的嘴唇。

“拿杯温水来。”帕西瓦尔转头吩咐自己的手下。

他抬起男孩的头，冷冷地命令：“张口。”

温热的水慢慢灌进了咽喉，男孩因为咽得太急剧烈地咳嗽起来。后背的伤口因为肌肉的牵拉剧烈地疼痛起来，克莱登斯的眼泪不受抑制地流淌下来。

“现在愿意回答我之前的问题了吗，男孩？”帕西瓦尔等到克莱登斯缓过气来，挑起他的下巴冷冷地问他。

克莱登斯轻轻地摇了摇头，如果他背叛组织，他的小妹妹莫里斯蒂将会遭到最残酷的对待。他永远都无法忘记他看到一个背叛者的妻子被分尸的场景，那让他惊惧又作呕。

“鞭子！”帕西瓦尔冷冷地命令，他的手下十分恭敬地把蛇鞭递到他的手上。

帕西瓦尔扬手，鞭梢连续两次落在了男孩的大腿内侧。虽然下手没有刚才用刑的人重，但是身体敏感细嫩的地方被这样残酷的鞭打仍让克莱登斯难以承受。Omega发出了轻声的呜咽，身体剧烈地颤抖起来。

“你当真如此不爱惜自己吗，男孩？”帕西瓦尔用鞭柄轻轻地逗弄了一下男孩敏感的乳尖。暗示他即将受刑的部位。

克莱登斯认命地闭上了双眼。

细鞭精准地打在Omega的乳尖上，克莱登斯发出了一声短促的尖叫，幼嫩的乳尖迅速充血红肿起来。帕西瓦尔用鞭子轻轻拉锯着克莱登斯被凌虐的乳尖，克莱登斯发出了小声的呜咽。刺痛交缠着麻痒从乳首顺着血管细细地往里钻，Omega的身体无助地颤抖起来，扯动着吊缚的锁链轻轻作响。

“愿意说了吗？”帕西瓦尔用鞭柄挑起男孩的下巴，另一只手轻轻地捏弄着他刚挨过鞭子的乳尖。

克莱登斯垂泪摇了摇头，他的身体不受抑制地轻轻扭动起来，乳首被惩罚责弄，除了疼痛，竟然还有一些难以启齿的快感，这让克莱登斯感到羞耻。

帕西瓦尔显然注意到了Omega身体的变化，他把手覆上了Omega已经湿润的下体，轻轻地揉弄。克莱登斯发出了羞耻的喘息。

“不要，先生，求您……”他小声祈求。

“克莱登斯，对于Omega来说，最难熬的惩罚，并不是疼痛。”帕西瓦尔淡淡地说。男孩过分消瘦的身体已经无法承受再多的鞭打了，但他仍然要问出他想要的答案。这是一场博弈，帕西瓦尔要驯服这个倔强的Omega，从身体到心灵。

* * *

克莱登斯跪在石台上，双手依旧被十分辛苦地吊缚着。

帕西瓦尔轻轻地抚摸着他的后颈，修长冰冷的手指在Omega敏感的性腺流连，克莱登斯看到帕西瓦尔手上的东西，身体不自觉地轻轻地颤抖起来。

“抬起头来。”帕西瓦尔冷冷地命令被拷问的Omega。克莱登斯轻轻地抬起了下巴，帕西瓦尔把一个黑色的项圈环上了omega雪白纤细的脖颈。

冰冷的细针刺入敏感的性腺，Omega抓紧了铁链抑制着身体的颤抖。

“现在后悔还来得及，我的男孩。”帕西瓦尔抚摸着男孩脖颈上紧贴着皮肤的项圈，这是一个十分残忍的刑具，严厉又冷酷的Alpha用来调教和惩罚不听话的Omega的一件昂贵的工具。扎入性腺的细针控制着Omega的身体，可以通过注射药物的方式强行让Omega进入类似发情的状态，以便能被Alpha更好地使用身体；也可以释放出电流，作为惩罚的手段。Alpha手中的遥控器可以控制电流的大小，来决定只是让Omega感受到痛苦还是彻底休克。

克莱登斯知道他将会怎样被对待，他见过被这种项圈调教的Omega难受的样子。帕西瓦尔在给他机会，可是克莱登斯知道，他只能拒绝他的宽宥。

冰凉的液体沿着针尖缓缓注入克莱登斯的性腺，仿佛毒蛇的信子带着粘腻的触感森冷地舔舐着Omega脆弱的脖颈。

帕西瓦尔坐在椅子上冷冷地注释着克莱登斯。他看到男孩皱着眉重新咬紧了嘴唇，他无助地轻轻仰起头，身体不受控制地颤抖起来。他知道男孩在极力隐忍，但他发红的脸颊和粗重的喘息出卖了他身体真实的感受。药物的作用发挥地很快，帕西瓦尔目光垂落，看到男孩偷偷地夹紧了双腿，徒劳地摩擦着皮肤试图缓解一些情欲带来的折磨。

“把他的腿分开。”帕西瓦尔冷冷地命令，在这件事情上，他并不打算给男孩太多仁慈。

克莱登斯小声啜泣着，任由帕西瓦尔的手下钳制住脚踝，把双膝完全打开。情液顺着腿根流到冰冷的石台上，水滴滴下的声音让克莱登斯羞耻极了。

“用刑。”帕西瓦尔冷冷地说。

柔软的散鞭落在男孩敏感的腰窝，克莱登斯忍不住小声呻吟起来。轻微的刺痛过后是剧烈的酥痒，软鞭抽下，细长的皮革四散开来，坚硬的边缘刮过男孩敏感的皮肤，仿佛一道道指甲挠过纤细的血管。

散鞭落在男孩敏感的臀缝，掠过柔软的后穴，克莱登斯小声哭叫起来。酥麻的感觉从鞭子落下的地方爆发出来，空虚的后穴剧烈地收缩着吞吐出更多地情液。男孩本能地轻轻抬起臀部，试图迎合软鞭的责打。但用刑的Alpha却似乎看穿了男孩的心思，刻意避开了男孩的后穴，只让散鞭落在男孩逐渐红肿的臀瓣上。

情欲被鞭责挑逗起来，克莱登斯绝望地感觉到自己下体的欲望在逐渐抬头，他的性器开始胀痛起来。  
“停！”帕西瓦尔冷冷地说，他走到男孩身边，修长的手指握住了男孩已经挺立起来的性器。他轻轻地上下撸动着男孩的性器，却用拇指压住了马眼的位置。

“先生，不要，先生……”克莱登斯小声哭叫起来，欲望被残忍地撩拨却无法释放，这让他的身体轻轻地痉挛起来。

“说出来，我就让你释放。”帕西瓦尔诱哄着无助的Omega，轻轻地揉捏着他已经变得十分敏感的下体。

克莱登斯哭叫着拼命摇头，过分的快感成了残酷的折磨，他的脚趾蜷了起来，脑子逐渐变得空白。他不知道帕西瓦尔这样折磨了他多久，直到冰冷的银环卡住了性器的根部，勒紧的疼痛让克莱登斯清醒过来。

细小的电流从埋入性腺的探针上释放出来，克莱登斯紧紧地抓住了吊缚着身体的铁链，徒劳地抵抗着这难熬的折磨。

“还不肯说吗？”帕西瓦尔皱了皱眉。

“我不可以说，先生。”克雷斯登小声回答，尽量保持着语调的平静。格雷夫斯施用的刑具并不比组织里惩罚失败者的仁慈，细微的电流不断地刺激着敏感的腺体让他觉得脑袋想被针扎一样的疼。

“先生……求你……”omega的声音很轻，克莱登斯的双眼中蓄满了泪水。性腺是Omega最为脆弱敏感的地方，没有人受得了这样的折磨。

“求我什么？”格雷夫斯散发出强烈的信息素压制诱惑着omega，无论是alpha的本能，还是他的身份都让他决心硬起心肠，彻底驯服这个omega。

“求您……杀了我……”克莱登斯喘息得更加厉害，努力地压抑着哭腔。

“我不会这样轻易放过你的，克莱登斯。”格雷夫斯的指尖轻轻拨弄着omega的乳尖，看着克莱登斯因为身体被玩弄而含泪咬紧了嘴唇。他要重罚他。惩罚他的不知好歹，惩罚他挥霍他的怜惜。

“不要……求求您……”克莱登斯小声啜泣起来，被药物刺激得异常敏感的身体无法承受这样的责弄。

克莱登斯的哀求并没有能够打动格雷夫斯的铁石心肠，他分开了Omega的臀瓣，将一个手指缓缓探入Omega已经泥泞不堪的后穴。

指尖稍用力地按压Omega敏感脆弱的内壁，克莱登斯发出了一声羞耻的呻吟。身体仿佛被抽走了所有力气，一瞬间酥软下来。

“不……”克莱登斯绝望地哭了起来。

“你们都出去。”帕西瓦尔皱了皱眉，冷冷地命令他的那些Alpha手下,“把医生找来。”

甜蜜的信息素在幽暗的地牢里爆发出来，正在被严厉审问的Omega真正地发情了。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

03

帕西瓦尔解开了吊缚着克莱登斯的铁链，失去束缚的Omega无力地软倒在石台上。Omega身上散发出甜蜜柔软的信息素，诱惑着Alpha彻底地占有和标记他的身体。

”你就这样放荡吗？”帕西瓦尔脱下自己的大衣盖在Omega赤裸的身体上，有些恼怒地斥责克莱登斯，这个Omega不知收敛地释放出来的信息素让他的身体有了反应。可他却并不愿意再这件事情上让自己失态。

“对不起，先生……”克莱登斯小声说，“我……我现在无法控制自己的身体。”克莱登斯的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，伤口的疼痛和情热的折磨，都让他颤抖地更加厉害。

帕西瓦尔十分焦躁地来回踱步，他并不喜欢这里。如果不是要亲自审问克莱登斯，他根本就不会踏足这个幽暗的地牢。他并不放心把男孩交给他的那些手下，他很清楚他们那些折磨人的手段。帕西瓦尔从来都是一个讲求公平的人，虽然男孩试图刺杀他这一点不可饶恕，但男孩最终手下留情却也让拍西瓦尔觉得可以对他网开一面。湿气和霉味仿佛给Omega的信息素裹上里 一层如棉絮一样的茧，在帕西瓦尔觉得快要透不过气来的时候，他的手下，终于带着他的家庭医生，顺着地牢的石阶走了进来。

“我想，他需要抑制剂。”帕西瓦尔的语气有些颓败。从很小的时候，他身体不舒服，都是由霍夫曼医生看诊。他对这位长者有着不同于常人的亲近与尊敬。

霍夫曼医生并没有回答他的话。他走近石台，俯下身，开始检查克莱登斯的身体。

“可怜的孩子……”老医生轻轻地叹息，“不要害怕，我不会伤害你……”他轻声安慰着饱受折磨的Omega，仔细地查看着克莱登斯的情况。他没有问帕西瓦尔任何问题，当了一辈子格雷夫斯家族的家庭医生，他很清楚，什么是他应该说的，什么是不该提的。

“不能用抑制剂，格雷夫斯先生。”霍夫曼医生说，“他曾经长久过量使用抑制剂压抑自身的情欲，这个孩子的体质很差，又被你……”他叹了口气，“现在身体又受了伤。如果强行注射抑制剂，会要了他的命。”

克莱登斯觉得身体烫得厉害，他已经把帕西瓦尔的大衣掀在一边。他的身体贴在冰凉的石台上，才觉得已经恍惚的神志，恢复了那么一丝清明。但很快，全身仿佛被蚂蚁噬咬的酥痒，又会顺着血液，流遍全身。他清楚地感受到自己的下身已经湿得一塌糊涂，他用尽了所有的定力，才勉强控制住自己的双手，不要伸向私处和后穴。他不能在这样众目睽睽之下自渎，这是他最后的尊严。

“先生……求您……求您把我绑起来。”克莱登斯小声啜泣着请求，他并不确定自己还能坚持多久。

“我可以给他注射一些镇静剂，但这持续不了多久。情热会让他很快醒过来。”霍夫曼医生说。

帕西瓦尔点了点头，他需要一点时间来考虑怎样处置男孩。他按住了克莱登斯的身体，霍夫曼医生给男孩推了一针。Omega渐渐安静下来，帕西瓦尔挥退了他的那些Alpha手下，在石台上坐了下来，把暂时昏睡过去的Omega抱在了怀里。男孩的身体已经被汗水彻底浸湿，他的手心被自己的指甲掐出了深陷的血痕。男孩的身体很轻，瘦得厉害。苍白的身体上层层叠叠的伤痕触目惊心。

“你并不想让这个男孩死，对吗，珀西？”霍夫曼医生叹了口气，“那就只有一个办法……”

~ ~ ~

没有任何一个Omega能熬得住情热的折磨，帕西瓦尔十分清楚这一点。

“先生……求求您……杀了我……”克莱登斯哭得十分可怜，他不明白，为什么帕西瓦尔要这样狠心。这个冷酷的Alpha已经在地牢里十分严厉地惩罚过他了，他并不祈求能被饶恕，可是，为什么连速死这样微末的请求，都不肯施舍他。

“回答我之前的问题，男孩。”帕西瓦尔的指尖抚摸过克莱登斯脖颈上的腺体，男孩无助地发出了一声羞耻的呻吟，“告诉我答案，克莱登斯。我就结束你的痛苦，让你感受到世间的极乐。”帕西瓦尔低声在蛊惑着Omega。温热的气息吹进耳蜗，修长的指尖划过乳首，克莱登斯无助地弓起身子，后背上已经清理上药的伤口因为拉扯又再次疼痛起来。

帕西瓦尔轻轻捏弄着男孩过分敏感的腰窝，克莱登斯发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟。帕西瓦尔略过了克莱登斯渴望被碰触的下体，甚至冷酷地不愿拍打他无助扭动地臀部，只是用指甲在男孩大腿内侧轻轻地刮弄。

“先生……不要……求你……”Omega哭叫着拼命摇头。指尖刮过嫩肉的触感仿佛一道电流刺进Omega的身体，血液里沉淀的酥痒被刺激地爆发出来，仿佛被柔软的羽毛反复擦拭过每一条敏感的神经，克莱登斯的乳首尖尖地挺立起来，后穴羞耻地剧烈收缩着。

“说出来，我就饶了你。”帕西瓦尔钳制住Omega的身体，严厉地逼迫着他。他也同样希望这场博弈成尽快结束，因为他并不确定被Omega过分强烈的信息素这样诱惑着，他还能忍多久。

忽然手臂上一阵剧痛。男孩狠狠地咬了他一口。帕西瓦尔不能地松开了压住Omega身体的手臂，在他还没有来得及发怒的时候，就看到男孩已经滚到了床下，手里还多了一把枪。

帕西瓦尔难以置信地摸了一下腰带，他没有想到，在这个时候，男孩的身手还能这样敏捷。

“再见……格雷夫斯先生……”克莱登斯的声音沙哑而哽咽，他闭上眼睛，带着一抹解脱的笑容，扣下了扳机。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

克莱登斯从来没有想过，有人的手速可以比他抠下扳机的速度更快。强烈的电流从探针里爆射出来，瞬间蔓延到全身。强烈地刺痛之后是麻木，他想弯曲一下自己的手指都似乎变得不可能。他的身体就这样僵硬地倒了下去。

在克莱登斯的头几乎要撞到地上的瞬间，帕西瓦尔把他拉进了自己的怀里。震惊、惶恐、愤怒诸多复杂的情绪交织在一起，让他的动作和温柔没有任何的关系。克莱登斯刚被电击过的身体轻轻地抽搐着，放空的眼神还没有完全聚焦。帕西瓦尔掰开了Omega的手指，把手枪夺了过来。

“埃德蒙！”帕西瓦尔朝着门口喊他的老管家的名字，后者在轻声扣门之后，欠身走了进来。

“把这个拿出去。”帕西瓦尔把枪递给埃德蒙，他觉得把这把枪放在这个房间的任何地方，都会成为要了克莱登斯命的隐患。这个Omega本事太大了，而且倔强得要命。帕西瓦尔并不想再经历一次刚才那样千钧一发的险境，如果他迟一秒才按下项圈的遥控器……

”您不能这样做，先生。”埃德蒙没有接帕西瓦尔递过来的枪，他缓缓地开口，低沉的声音古拙沧桑。他看了克莱登斯一眼，摇头叹了口气，”先生，这个男孩留不得。”

“埃德蒙，你老糊涂了吗？”帕西瓦尔嘲讽道，他现在的心情糟透了，显然不会说出什么让人听起来觉得愉快的话。“你是觉得你有资格来教格雷夫斯家族的当家来怎样做事情，还是你觉得这样一个Omega就能把我怎么样？”

“可是，您为他破例了。”老管家平静地说，帕西瓦尔微微变了脸色。“从前，您不会带任何Omega进您的房间，您不会让任何试图刺杀您的人还能活那么久，还有……”

”够了。”帕西瓦尔打断了埃德蒙，“出去。”他冷冷地说。

“可是，先生……”埃德蒙还在试图说服他的主人。

“照我的话去做，埃德蒙。”帕西瓦尔冷冷地说，把枪拍在埃德蒙面前的矮几上，“我想作为我的管家，你会懂得什么叫做服从。”

埃德蒙迟疑了一下，最终深深地叹了一口气，”先生，您会后悔的！”

帕西瓦尔不再理会他，他抱起克莱登斯，重新放回了床上。

埃德蒙取过帕西瓦尔的手枪，躬身缓缓退出了房间。他老辣而干练的目光将克莱登斯锁住，暗暗下定了一个决心。

~ ~ ~

再次泛起的情热让克莱登斯因为被电击而麻痹的身体逐渐恢复了直觉，电流造成的尖锐刺痛从性腺弹射到全身，之后他的脑子变得一片空白。他恍惚听到帕西瓦尔似乎和什么人说话，但那记忆模糊得像漂浮在阁楼上蛛网。

克莱登斯不知道自己是怎样重新回到床上的，但他可以确信他还活着，他已经失去了唯一可以解脱的机会。项圈被解开，双手被重新绑在床头，克莱登斯默不作声地轻轻闭上了眼，准备承受帕西瓦尔将要施与的折磨。

“睁开眼，看着我。”帕西瓦尔捏住克莱登斯的下巴，冷冷地命令他。

克莱登斯睁开了眼睛，泪水顺着眼角不停地流下。

“你的命是我的，克莱登斯。”帕西瓦尔冷冷地说，“没有人可以擅自拿走它，包括你自己。”他的手上稍微用了一点力道，克莱登斯的下巴感到一阵阵的钝痛。

“所以，我现在要惩罚你。”帕西瓦尔冷冷地说。

克莱登斯的脸泛着不正常的红，身体烫得要命。帕西瓦尔知道，不能再拖太久。过于长久又剧烈的情热折磨虽然不足以致命，但却会给Omega的身体造成严重的伤害，一般的Omega通常熬不住多久就会有让Alpha难以忽视的强烈的反应。但克莱登斯太过隐忍，成为杀手所经受的严酷训练让男孩哪怕承受着濒临死亡地痛苦，也会克制着不让自己发出任何嘶声的哭喊，这让帕西瓦尔既怜惜又生气。  
克莱登斯小声呻吟起来，顺从地任由Alpha打开了他的双腿。帕西瓦尔直接将三根手指推入男孩已经泥泞不堪的后穴，他缓缓地屈伸指节，确认里面已经被扩张地足够。

克莱登斯轻轻扭动着身体，含糊地呜咽起来。在帕西瓦尔抽出手指的瞬间发出了一声不满足的呻吟。

“把腿张开。”帕西瓦尔冷冷地说。

克莱登斯红着脸遵从了这个让他感到羞耻的命令。即将被填满和贯穿的期许让Omega既期待又害怕。

“你真是……”帕西瓦尔的性器进入男孩后穴的瞬间，轻声斥责了一句。Omega内壁温软的嫩肉迅速缠了上来，紧紧地包裹住Alpha的分身，开始贪婪又温顺地轻轻吮吸。

“已经这样迫不及待了吗，Omega？”帕西瓦尔在克莱登斯耳边呢喃，温热的气息喷在皮肤上又酥又痒。

克莱登斯胡乱地点头，双腿不自觉地环上了帕西瓦尔劲瘦的腰，空虚的身体渴望被Alpha彻底占有和填满。

但帕西瓦尔并不打算让男孩轻易就获得满足，轻生的Omega需要被严厉地教导。他要让克莱登斯用身体铭记这个警告。

已经红肿充血的左乳被冷酷的Alpha用手指夹住轻轻拉扯，克莱登斯无助地小声哭叫起来，帕西瓦尔的手段十分高明，他故意不碰触克莱登斯的的右乳，只在乳晕的周围不轻不重地打圈。

“先生……不要……”克莱登斯小声哀求，被忽略的右乳钻心地痒起来，克莱登斯本能地挺起胸，祈求Alpha的爱抚。

“我说过，这是惩罚，克莱登斯。”帕西瓦尔冷冷地说，“在你知道自己错在哪里之前，我不会让你好过。”他的声音染上了情欲的嘶哑，语气里带着难掩地躁郁。帕西瓦尔觉得自己这辈子的自制力大概都用在今天了，他已经硬得发疼，但为了让眼前这个Omega服软，他不得不克制着自己的欲望，只在克莱登斯的穴口恶意地缓缓研磨，浅浅戳刺，简直是作孽。

克莱登斯小声啜泣着，胡乱地说着求饶的话语，身体不自觉地朝着帕西瓦尔身上挨蹭。

“错在哪里，说！”帕西瓦尔推开了Omega贴过来温软的身体，指尖稍用力地捏住克莱登斯的乳尖，严厉地逼问他。

“我曾经试图……刺杀先生……”克莱登斯呜咽着回答。

“不对！”帕西瓦尔扬起手掴在Omega的臀部，克莱登斯哭叫了一声，苍白的皮肤上迅速留下了鲜明的印记。

“再想！”帕西瓦尔冷冷地说。

“我不肯回答……先生的问题……”

“还有呢？”

“我……我是个放荡的Omega……”

“胡说八道！”

Omega的呜咽混合着巴掌掴在臀部的声响，克莱登斯的屁股很快被责打得又红又肿。情热的折磨让克莱登斯的身体扭动得十分厉害，指甲在床头的木板上抠出了印记。

“我恨你……格雷夫斯先生……我恨你……”克莱登斯大声地哭喊起来，微微痉挛的身体和口不择言的话语都说明他已经到了极限。

帕西瓦尔叹息了一声，他知道男孩是真的受不了了。

克莱登斯被命令打开双腿，Alpha咬住他的耳垂时将性器整根没入。

后穴被完全撑开的胀痛很快过去，被彻底填满和贯穿的充实让Omega发出了一声满足的呻吟。

“你恨我？”挑高的尾音让帕西瓦尔低沉慵懒的声音听起来格外性感，他狠狠地顶了一下男孩内壁上一处格外敏感的地方，克莱登斯哭叫着拼命地摇头。

帕西瓦尔吻去了男孩眼角的泪滴，狠狠地钉入了男孩的身体。

长久地承受剧烈的抽插，让克莱登斯的身体绵软无力。龟头研磨过敏感的宫口，克莱登斯的身体战栗起来。剧烈的麻痒搅拧成一种难以承受的折磨和快感，克莱登斯觉得自己所有的毛孔都彻底张开，连发根都酥麻起来。

Omega不断攀上情欲的高峰，克莱登斯的脸像发烧一样得烫。性器的前端已经开始渗出白浊的液体，克莱登斯喘息着，放软了腰，准备释放自己的欲望。

带着薄茧的拇指按在了已经微微张开的马眼上，帕西瓦尔握住了克莱登斯已经崩得笔直的性器。

“不乖的男孩没有释放的权利。”帕西瓦尔低沉的声音在克莱登斯耳边萦绕，被限制的高潮的Omega仿佛魔王手中的一件祭品。

克莱登斯哭叫起来，帕西瓦尔阻绝了他宣泄欲望的通道，已经让他足够难受。敏感的性器被Alpha握在手中轻轻撸动，无疑更让这种折磨变本加厉。

“你还没有告诉我，你错在哪里。”帕西瓦尔压住克莱登斯的身体，细心地照顾着男孩的性器，可怜的小家伙在帕西瓦尔时轻时重的抚弄下肿胀地更加厉害。

“我不知道，先生！”克莱登斯可怜地哭了起来，之前的他已经说了所有可能冒犯了帕西瓦尔的事情，但那些错误的答案只为他带来了臀部被掌掴的惩罚。

拍西瓦尔显然不满意这个答案，他轻轻地捏了一下克莱登斯的性器，同时顶到了男孩身体的更深处。

克莱登斯尖叫了一声，身体开始微微痉挛起来。

“你试图自杀，男孩。”帕西瓦尔冷冷地说，“如果你再敢这样轻生，我会让你受到比今天更加难熬的惩罚。”

克莱登斯哭着点了点头，帕西瓦尔确定今天的训诫足以让男孩记住这个警告。他放开了克莱登斯的分身，但之前严酷的钳制让Omega的性器现在只是可怜地颤抖着，却没有立刻释放出体内的欲望。

帕西瓦尔感觉自己快要到了，最后的理智让他试图从男孩的身体里退出来。

“标记我……”克莱登斯哭着小声说，他把头埋进帕西瓦尔的肩窝，紧紧地搂住他的腰。第一次有人这样严厉地告诉他，应该努力地活着。虽然帕西瓦尔也许只是不容许他用死亡来逃避应该接受的惩罚和审讯。

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”帕西瓦尔直起身子，俯视着垂着头不敢看他的Omega。标记意味着终身彻底的占有和束缚。身体对Alpha本能地依赖，会让被标记的Omega无法逃离、背弃甚至忤逆标记他的人。发情时得不到Alpha的安抚会让Omega陷入如地狱般的折磨之中。虽然抑制剂能一定程度地缓解这种痛苦，但长期过量地使用带来的副作用会让Omega的生命过快地枯萎凋零。

而克莱登斯对帕西瓦尔的话显然会错了意。

“对不起……先生……”克莱登斯窘迫地几乎把头埋进了自己的胸口，“您怎么会愿意标记这样丑陋又肮脏的身体……”

“唔……”克莱登斯的话语被一声轻颤的呜咽打断，帕西瓦尔将性器捣入Omega的子宫时埋首咬住了他的性腺。克莱登斯尖叫着射了出来，释放后完全软倒下来的身体默默承受着Alpha精液的浇灌。Alpha的结在他体内慢慢胀大，将宫口撑得又酸又麻。

“你会后悔的，克莱登斯。”帕西瓦尔轻轻地抚摸着男孩已经湿透了的头发，亲吻了他的额头。

克莱登斯没有说话，只是啜泣着轻轻地摇了摇头。

他不会后悔的！克莱登斯清楚地坚信着这一点，疲倦地闭上了眼睛。


	5. Chapter 5

克莱登斯睁开了眼睛。那一刹那，仿佛在地狱和天堂游走的灵魂终于回归了残破的躯体。帕西瓦尔就躺在他的身旁，克莱登斯有些痴迷地看着Alpha轮廓锋利的侧脸。沉睡中的帕西瓦尔少了一些骁悍的戾气，温润沉静。克莱登斯的手指忍不住朝着帕西瓦尔长长的睫毛那里伸过去，但想到这是一个过分亲昵和放肆的行为，又慢慢地缩了回来。

他得到了这个高高在上的Alpha，哪怕只有一晚。或者准确地来说，是他祈求帕西瓦尔彻底占有了他，虽然代价是严厉的拷问和诸多难熬的刑罚。但这已经让他感到一种甜蜜而苦涩的满足。即使这个Alpha也许今天就会处决他，或者重新把他关进地牢，继续严厉地审问。帕西瓦尔标记了他，他有更简单地可以折磨克莱登斯的方法。刚被标记的Omega对Alpha有一种本能的依恋，处在情潮余热中的身体需要Alpha信息素的安抚。帕西瓦尔甚至不需要动用任何刑具，只需要把克莱登斯的身体拘束起来，放置不理，就足以把Omega折磨得生不如死。

想到这里克莱登斯的身体微微地颤抖了一下，昨晚情热的折磨仍让他记忆犹新，他并不确定自己可以熬过下一次同样的拷问。

“醒了？”帕西瓦尔带着慵懒的鼻音，他的话语惊醒了沉思中的男孩。

“先生……”男孩仰起头看着他，轻轻咬了咬嘴唇。在帕西瓦尔打算伸手抚摸他的头发时，挣扎着从床上爬了起来。

帕西瓦尔用手支起了身子坐了起来，他并不担心男孩逃走。没有他的命令，他守在门外的手下不会让克莱登斯走出宅子的大门。

男孩的动作略有些艰难，昨晚疯狂的情事和严酷的刑罚都让他的身体现在看起来一团糟，就像床上凌乱的还沾着体液和血渍的揉皱的床单。帕西瓦尔觉得他有必要找霍夫曼医生来看看克莱登斯的状况。

“先生……”男孩轻轻地跪在床边，“我可不可以请求您一件事……”克莱登斯垂着头小声说。

帕西瓦尔点了一支烟，轻飘飘地吞吐了一口，才淡淡地开口：“如果你想求我放你走，那你最好趁早打消了这个念头。”从这个omega放过他的那一刻，帕西瓦尔就已经下定了决心，不会就这样放走克莱登斯。

“不是的，先生……”克莱登斯摇了摇头，他从来都不敢有这样的奢望。

“我只是想求您……”男孩欲言又止，“求您……念在昨晚的情分上……用一些痛快的方式处决我。”克莱登斯垂着头不敢看帕西瓦尔，他不确定这样的话会不会激怒眼前的Alpha。毕竟这个男人昨晚才十分严厉地警告过他不许轻生。但克莱登斯并不会天真地认为，帕西瓦尔会把遇刺的事情就这样轻描淡写地揭过去。他不能回答帕西瓦尔关于杀手组织信息的讯问，而在这件事情上，帕西瓦尔显然不会轻易饶过他。

“还敢提这样的要求，看来是昨晚惩罚得不够。”帕西瓦尔冷冷地说。他自认对这个Omega已经足够法外施恩，但男孩似乎并不领情。如果他真的要处决或者折磨他，昨晚克莱登斯就已经死了。他为了这个试图刺杀他并且一直违拗他的Omega甚至违背了自己一贯的原则，但眼前的男孩却仍旧只认为他会冷酷地处决他。Holy shit！

帕西瓦尔起身披上了睡袍，站在克莱登斯眼前，命令他把头抬起来。黑色的项圈重新锁在男孩纤细的脖颈上。细针扎入腺体时，克莱登斯呜咽了一声，却没有挣扎反抗。

“我是你的Alpha，克莱登斯，”帕西瓦尔狠狠地盯着男孩，“在你放弃你那愚蠢的求死的念头之前，我不会解开这个管束你的项圈。”

他有些粗暴地把跪在地上的Omega拽了起来，打横抱着，走进了浴室。

* * *

一直紧绷的身体在温水的浸泡下逐渐放松下来，卷土重来的疲惫和酸痛让克莱登斯倦得睁不开眼。

Alpha修长的指节缓缓推入他的后穴，克莱登斯小声呻吟着羞红了脸。

“把腿再张开一些，放松身体。”Alpha轻轻拍打着男孩的臀部，激起了一阵水花。而克莱登斯在被帕西瓦尔不轻不重地揉弄私处时哭着释放在了浴缸里。

帕西瓦尔把浑身无力的Omega捞了起来，裹上浴袍仔细擦干，放在了一旁干净的沙发上。

克莱登斯乖巧地趴在帕西瓦尔怀里，任由对方吹干他湿漉漉的头发。

不要对我这样温柔，先生！克莱登斯悲哀地想着，否则待会再受拷问的时候，他会熬不过去的。

暖暖的风在头顶吹拂着，Alpha修长的指节温柔地拨弄着他的发丛，克莱登斯小心翼翼地搂着帕西瓦尔的腰。

他希望，时光能够在这一刻，永远停留。


End file.
